Where Blondes Fear to Tread
by ARMV7
Summary: Yang Xiao Long, believed by many to be fearless, whether it be Grimm, Fighting, bad hair days, and maybe even death itself, but when Ruby, Weiss, and Blake reach their limits with the brawlers antics how far will they go to strike back? FIRST TIME WRITING. This will be a Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup RWBY fandom! I'm new here, I've been reading all of these amazing stories and talking to the amazing authors tied to said stories, so with that I'm taking a swing at this which I've never done before, as for this story it's just completely random and I have no idea why I choose it, but I did so here it is.**

Team RWBY sat in their dorm room, well at least the RBY part of it. There had been a distinct lack of white in the room, but it had gone mostly unnoticed by the team. Ruby sat on Weiss' bed doodling in her notebook, something she did a lot of recently, Blake sat on her bed viciously reading through yet another book, as for Yang, she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. It almost looked as though she was waiting for something to happen...

The door quietly opened, a certain heiress walking through, looking pretty worn out from copious amounts of training.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby half shouted, her face beaming.

"Hello" Weiss said, sounding pretty tired.

Ruby opened her mouth to start asking Weiss about her day, something she did constantly much to Weiss' annoyance. Weiss saw it coming, giving Ruby the hand she quickly spoke

"Ruby please don't start, I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed, so you'd better not be sitting on mine when I get back okay?"

"Oh uh, sorry W-" Ruby was cut off at the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut.

Fifteen minutes passed and the sound of running water in the bathroom stopped.

"I wonder what's wrong with Weiss?" Ruby said looking to Blake who just gave her a shrug, not even looking up from her book.

"Welp! That's my cue, see'ya guys later." Yang said, jumping down from her bed and dashing out the door.

Blake could hear Yang's laughter down the hallway, which only meant one thing...

"YANG XIAO LONG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Weiss screeched from the bathroom.

Blake just shook her head "I wonder what she did this time".

A few minutes passed, only the sounds of Weiss filled the room, using every word that was close to swearing without actually doing it.

Ruby turned to the doorway that led to the bathroom, within seconds the door flew open revealing a fuming heiress with... wait was her expensive hairbrush stuck to her head? Silver eyes widened in fear as she promptly jumped up into her bed and hid under her cape, trying to avoid an enraged Weiss.

"Where. Is. Yang." Weiss growled.

Once again Blake just shrugged, still not looking up from her book, she knew this was the best way to avoid Weiss' soon to be, path of destruction.

The heiress looked to Ruby, who was still hiding under her cape on her bed, trying her hardest not to be seen. Before she knew it her cape was lifted from her prone form and she was hauled off the bed and onto the floor, an angry Weiss standing over her, brush still stuck in her hair.

"Uhh h-hey Weiss, your hair looks great today?" Ruby said trying not to make eye contact with Weiss.

Weiss sat Ruby up, "Where is she Ruby? Tell me know or your cape gets it!" grabbing two different ends of the crimson Cape and tugging on both of said ends Weiss glared at Ruby, threatening to rip it.

"Okay Okay! She just left! I-if you go know you can catch her right?". Weiss let go of Ruby, stood up and walked to her bed.

"Ruby that was the last straw, First she steals all my nightgowns, then she replaced all my expensive pens with children's crayons and my binder with a coloring book, and know! She super glued my brush to my head! Enough is enough Ruby!" At this point Weiss' face almost matched Rubys cape.

Setting her book down Blake spoke up, "Weiss it's in Yang's nature to prank, it's just who she is no matter how hard you try to change that".

"So your just gonna sit back and take her pranks too? What about that time she replaced Gamboul Shroud's blade with a foam one? Or that time she read your Ninjas of Love book out loud, to the entire cafeteria!"

Before Blake could respond Weiss turned to Ruby. "And you! What about the time she replaced your Crescent Roses bullets with foam darts? Or that time she got you oatmeal raisin cookies instead of chocolate chip ones!" Ruby thought for a moment, the Crescent Rose thing was embarrassing but the thing with the cookies, really hit her hard.

It seemed that Weiss had really caught the attention of both girls. Finally she proposed and idea.

"I think it's about time she got some of her own medicine" both girls nodded on agreement "so how about we do something so embarrassing she won't ever prank us agian" Ruby and Blake looked to each other, Blake, ever the paragon of intelligence she was spoke up.

"So if you want to pull a prank that would stop her from pranking us then what your saying is that we would have to strike with embarassment and fear, something that Yang is one hundred percent resistant to"

That really put a damper on the plan. It was true Yang was never embarrassed at anything, ever. Even when the other girls tried to prank her back; it either backfired or Yang just took It head on and laughed about it. She never feared anything either, whether it be Grimm, fighting, bad hair days or even death itself, life was like just one big joke to her. However in this situation the three girls hadn't realized until their new unification against Yang's pranks, an insider was in their presence, a certain cape wearing, over excited teenager, Ruby Rose. Being Yang's sister meant that Ruby had the inside scoop on all of Yang's weaknesses, which weren't many.

It seemed that this realization dawned on Weiss and Blake who turned to the oblivious red head.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Uhh Yes?"

"Your Yangs sister right?"

"Y-yeah"

Blake cut in "Which means you know Yang's biggest secrets right?"

"I guess so, why would y- Wait a minute! You want to use me against Yang as your secret weapon, don't you!?" Ruby said glaring at Weiss.

"Yes I know it's dirty and unfair but she's going to get what she deserves, now are you with us or against us? Weiss said gesturing her hand to Ruby. Reluctantly, the redhead took it in her own and shook it signifying that she was indeed, in the game.

Blake smiled mischievously and looked at Ruby "So Ruby, what's Yang's biggest fear?".

"Well i-its uh it's this o-one thing uh..."

"Spit it out!" Weiss yelled.

"IT'S SCISSORS!" Ruby yelled her eyes clamped shut. There was silence until the room was filled with the sound of Weiss and Blake giggling to themselves. Weiss couldn't control herself as she rolled onto the floor and continued to laugh uncontrollably. Blake was able to calm herself and looked to Ruby.

"Scissors? Seriously?" Blake said over the sound of Weiss laughing in the background.

"Yes it's scissors okay! Ever since we were little Yang has been terrified of scissors, see when we were young there was an... accident".

Weiss suddenly stopped laughing and instead focusing on the conversation looked to Ruby, confusion clearly written on her face "Accident?"

Ruby took a deep breath then spoke, "When Yang was in the second grade there was some crazy kid who would never leave her alone, and one day Yang and this lid were paired up on a project together, long story short it involved construction paper and scissors, when Yang had finally had enough the kid went crazy with the scissors and cut Yangs hair really short. But that's not all see her hair was cut at such a weird angle that we she came home from school my Dad took her to a hair salon where they cut her hair, with scissors, even shorter, and for weeks kids would keep mistaking her for a boy not a girl. Since that day she has never even picked up a pair of scissors, or her hair cut, hence her long hair, and anytime she's sees scissors she avoids them as much as possible" Ruby finished her story almost out of breath. During the conversation Weiss reached over to her drawer, rummaging through its contents until she found what she was looking for, a pair of white and red scissors, the same ones used to cut the rope for Rubys bunk bed. When Ruby finished her story Weiss turned and faced the other two.

Gleaming in the light was a pair of scissors. Weiss smiled a devious smile.

"You mean like these?"

Ruby nodded her head and turned to Blake who had also (some how) managed to find a pair of scissors as well. Faunus look to Weiss. "So what's the plan?".

Weiss thought about it for a moment "Well I think we should start out small, then work our way up to something big". Both girls nodded in agreement. "But we're definitely going to need more scissors".

Ruby, finally accepting her position in Weiss' antics, came up with a plan "Okay Blake I need you to hold out and find Yang, stall her by telling her that Weiss is looking for her" Blake nodded and left the room using her after-image ability to catch up with Yang.

Ruby looked to Weiss "You stay here while I go scrounge up more scissors".

"Why do I have to stay?" Weiss huffed

Ruby just pointed to Weiss' head where the brush was still stuck to. With that Ruby left the room smirking to herself she thought,

"Operation, Scissor Blight is a go"

**Feedback is extremely important here. This will be a two shot by the way, see ya next time... I hope. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ALRIGHT chapter two! I was pleased with the feedback I got from chapter. 3 follows, a fav and a review in less than 24 hours? You guys are great, and it looks like I'm sticking around with this fandom, so you guys probably came her to read right? Well here it is!**

The next morning the operation 'Scissor Blight' was put into effect. After the hairbrush incident, Yang had woken up to a mouthful from the Schnee Heiress herself. The blonde just ignored her and resumed her normal morning rituals. After a few minutes she stepped into the bathroom, content on taking a shower.

From outside the bathroom all three girls were laughing to themselves as Yang was about to meet an old enemy, one of cold steel and hard plastic.

Back in the bathroom Yang opened the closet to grab her towel, but there it was with a nice bright pair of scissors resting on top of it. The blonde quickly retraced her hand and screamed, slamming the closet door shut. 'Maybe I just skip out on a shower today' she thought to herself. Yang made a mad dash and exited the dorm's bathroom, getting quizzical looks from her teammates.

Weiss had to bite her tongue to hold back the ensuing laughter, "No shower today Yang?" Weiss said, her voice full of spite.

"N-nah I'm just gonna skip on that today, don't want to uhh, be late, yeah that's it." The blonde said, eyes looking nervously around the room.

Blake spoke up, "More for me then" and promptly pushed past Yang and took over the bathroom. The blonde brawler always took the most amount of time in the morning (cause of her hair) and with Yang out it meant more time for the rest of the team. The first of many benefits of Yang's irrational fear of scissors. After Blake exited the washroom, she noticed Yang wasn't there, just Ruby, Weiss, and herself. The three shared glances and all, in total synchronization, burst out laughing. Ohhh Yangs torment was going to be good.

Team RWBY's first class for today was, fortunately or unfortunately, Grimm studies with none other than the self-obsessed Professor Port. As the class poured into the lecture hall, team RWBY had taken their respective seats, however almost all eyes were on Yang as she walked in (not for the normal reasons). Her hair was a mess, her clothing wrinkled, and her facial expression was that of a zombie. She basically just looked like she rolled out of bed, got dressed and came to class, which in this case was exactly what had happened. Weiss just watched as Yang reached into her backpack and attempted to look for her pencil, only to find yet again another pair of scissors, Yang yelped as she threw the bag across her desk and onto the floor, once again attracting the attention of the entire class even Professor Port.

"Miss Xiao Long, is everything alright?" Port asked walking towards Yang.

"Y-yes sir I'm fine, just a rough morning that's all" Yang said still staring at her bag which was still on the floor.

"Alright well if your fine, would you please retrieve your things and return to your seat, as I'm eager to get started with today's lesson."

Yang got up, walked over to her backpack and picked it up, yelping again as the scissors had fallen out of her bag and hit the floor with a metallic clatter. This was not going to end well.

Yang bolted back to her desk as fast as she could, right when she took her seat Port spoke up once again.

"Miss Xiao Long, it seems you have forgotten something" he said gesturing to the scissors on the floor.

"Oh! Uhh, you see those aren't mine, t-their uh" Yang looked to Port "They're yours! Y-you c-can have them I really don't need them anymore hehe" the blonde said nervously.

"Oh well, alright thank you Miss Xiao Long, but this 'gift' won't raise your grade if that's what you were thinking" the Professor just turned back to the board and continued to write. Yang slunked down in her seat, _'Whew! Really dodged the bullet on that one, jeez I feel like a fool right now'. _Embarrassment was something completely foreign to Yang, so while everyone still watched her she slunked even lower in her seat hoping not to be seen. Weiss just laughed in her head _'Part 1 of your payback Yang' _she continued to smile to herself, Yang was completely oblivious to what was going to ensure in the coming days.

After the incident on Tuesday in Professor Ports class Yang, later that Tuesday evening, had found a third pair of her worst enemy in her equipment locker, forcibly making her skip out on combat training and decided to just head to the cafeteria. As she walked in she noticed Pyrrah sitting all by her lonesome, so the blonde had decided to join the spartan at her table.

"Hello Yang" Pyrrah waved.

Yang looked over her shoulders and then all around the room before quickly sitting down "Hi" was all she could manage.

"Is something the matter Yang? You've been acting rather strange since yesterday in Grimm studies class"

Yang looked over her shoulder again before looking to the spartan-girl, "Someone's out to get me Pyrrah, I-i don't know who but it's freakin me out" Yang said doing yet another paranoid look over her shoulder.

Now not known to Yang but known to us is that Pyrrah and the rest of team JNPR had bee let in on operation 'Scissor Blight' as they too had fallen victim to Yang's antics, fooling Jaune into thinking Grimm could control minds, starting a rumour about Pyrrah having a crush on Juane, stealing Nora's maple syrup, and replacing Ren's tea with said maple syrup. So all in all Pyrrah had just kept her mouth closed and sat back to watch Yang suffer.

"Yang you look really... bad. When was the last time you slept, or showered, or even brushed your hair?"

"For the past 48 HOURS I've been living off nothing but energy drinks and coffee, I haven't slept, showered or even touched my hair" Yang looked over her shoulder again! "I feel like I'm being watched, a-and I'm so paranoid I can't even sleep at night!" Yang said a little to loud than she wanted, gaining unwanted attention from those seated around her.

"Well Yang I'm sure whoever it is, you'll find them and give them what they deserve" with that Pyrrah got up to leave, until she felt something grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her back.

"No! Don't leave me, please Pyrrah there coming for me" Yang said with desperation.

"I'm sorry Yang but I have class that I must attend to, you'll be fine, trust me" before Yang could respond Pyrrah was gone all she heard was a faint 'I'm sorry' in the background.

The truth to the matter was that Pyrrah had no class to go to, she was meeting up with a certain white haired heiress to talk about phase two of their carefully panned antic. Turning a corner and into the girls washroom Pyrrah met up with Weiss.

"So how'd it go?" The heiress asked.

Trying to be the bigger person the spartan answered, "She's a total mess, now I know that she kinda deserves this but I think two days is enough, right?"

"I guess so... so do you have the stuff I asked for?"

Pyrrah opened her backpack up and tossed Weiss a small bag, form where it came from? who knows. "Here" was all she said.

Weiss peered into the contents of the bag before closing it, nodding to Pyrrah she began to walk off "It was nice doing business with you".

The spartan-girl just sighed to herself _'Have we created a monster?'_

As the day came to a close Yang sluggishly walked back to her dorm, she was coming down from her sugar high and she knew it, it was already midnight meaning her team would already be asleep. As the blonde approached the door she swiped her scroll through the card reader (missing three times) she eventually got it open, and indeed her roommates were asleep, instead of changing into her pyjamas she climbed up to her bed in her school uniform, and in minutes she was sound asleep, little did she know her poor choice in not changing would make the mornings madness all the more embarrassing.

If one was to walk into the dorm room of team RWBY at this time in the morning, one would see an adorable sight, all four girls sleeping blissfully in their beds, but this morning held more sinister motives. It was four in the morning, when Weiss herself opened her eyes and quickly checked the room, she had noted that her teammates were just waking up as well, there was work to be done.

"Blake go get Pyrrah, Ruby and I are going to get setup outside" the heiress whispered, Blake nodded but quickly realized that Weiss couldn't see her, not everyone had Faunus eyesight you know. Luckily for them the team didn't have to be to quiet as it was known that Yang could sleep through anything.

Weiss rubbed her hands together mischievously, _'Phase two has begun'._

As morning fianlly came the sun shined in the sky, yet another peaceful morning, well not for everyone.

Yang woke to the feeling of something unfamiliar. Since when was her bed made of concrete? And why was the sun in her eyes? She tuned over only to realize she was tangled in her bed sheets. When she finally turned over she came face to face with it, a sizeable clump of golden hair resting on the ground in front of her, at this point she shot up, still not realizing what happened she reached for her head and her hand came in contact with more free falling strands of gold slowly hitting the ground. Now it was known all around Beacon that even touching Yang's hair usually meant a trip to the infirmary, but what about when it was cut off?

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" She screamed, she started to pick up as much of it as she could, laying all around her. Her next reaction though was most unexpected.

Yang began to roll around on the hard concrete (still not knowing where the hell she was) clutching the locks and hysterically repeating,

"MY HAIR, MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR" she then looked to the sky "WHHHHYYYYYYY!" then something clicked in her brain, since when was the sky in her dorm room?

The blonde finally took a second to take in her surroundings, she was in the courtyard of her her dorms building, and about thirty students where all standing around her watching the scene unfold. There was Yang, rolling on the pavement in her school uniform, next to her bedsheets surrounded by hair? All of the students began to burst out laughing at her, realizing one thing Yang hadn't, students where laughing, and pointing. The blonde brawler now to embarrassed to try and Rage her way out, tried to run off, when she saw none other than Weiss, holding a small mirror, a smug look on her face.

"Missing something Yang?" The heiress said smugly.

Before Yang could answer Weiss moved the mirror to Yangs head, showing that not a hair had fallen out of her head. Her luscious locks still in their place.

"W-WHA!" Yang yelled, as the realization that it was just a prank, the whole crowd burst out laughing again.

Even Weiss was laughing but quickly realized Yang was stomping towards her, Weiss set the mirror down (not wanting to break it for obvious reasons) and ran off, as fast as her legs could.

After a race back to the dorm Yang managed to pin Weiss against a wall in the dorm, it should be noted that Weiss was just a tiny bit intimidated by this.

Weiss hoped for a miracle, and a miracle is exactly what she got, Ruby and Blake stepped in the room, the sight of Yang, still in her uniform, holding Weiss against the wall next to the window. Yang turned to them.

"Did. You. Have. Something. To. Do. With. This?" The blonde seethed.

Ruby just backed away nervously, but Blake stepped forward.

"Yes Yang we did, it was time you got what you deserved". The faunus said.

"I. Hate. All. Of. You". Yang was breathing heavily now.

Weiss used every bit of willpower she could muster and spoke up "Yang, it was time someone showed you how we feel when you do your antics on us".

Yang started to calm down, "Even you Rubes?".

"Yes Yang, the whole cookie thing you did was one step to far".

It looked as though Yang had fully calmed down, that was the thing with her she'd explode with anger but then it would quickly subside as quickly as it came.

Too embarrassed to argue Yang fell tomthe floor, "Look. Okay! I'm sorry for doing all of that stuff to you guys" Yang said sadly.

Weiss smiled "We accept your apology".

"Okay I just gotta ask one thing, how'd you do it?".

As this was Weiss' idea she explained it to the blonde, "Well we had inside help from Ruby, with your irrational fear of scissors and whatnot."

Yang glared a Ruby, "You told them!?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" was all she said..

Weiss continued "I had all the of help from Pyrrah too, see the hair you found outside was just a bunch of hair extensions that we cut up and put in your hair so when you moved it looked like your hair was falling out. We then had Pyrrah help us with moving you and your sheets outside".

Blake spoke up "Yeah it was me n' Pyrrah who lugged you outside".

"Wow even my own partner abandons me..."

"Then we just sat back and waited for your reaction, which was by the way, much better than we expected. The sight of you rolling around hysterically is rare so we had Ruby record it with her scroll".

"You're gonna delete that right sis?" Yang said threateningly.

"Too late I sent it to Weiss and Blake, we have officially got some blackmail material on you now!".

"And you planned the whole thing?" Yang asked turning back to Weiss.

"Of course I did! Who else to plan it better than me?"

"Why am I not suprised..." Yang muttered.

The four girls shared glances before, all of them began to laugh, even Yang.

"Hehe well you guys got me good, now how about we go and get some breakfast?". Yang said as she put her arm over Weiss' shoulder. As they walked out of the room Yang just stared at the heiress, giving her a look that only conveyed hatred and vengeance. Somehow Weiss felt as though this was far from over.

_'Oh dust, what have you done Schnee'._

**A/N FIN! Well that's the end to my very first story. Pretty silly little story, but after I got the idea I just had to write it, if you guys did be sure to follow, fav, and review as I have 2 on shots in the process as well as the beginning to a multi-chapter fic. So stay tuned! And have an excellent day.**


End file.
